Talk:Quest for the Fountain of Youth
Information Why is it that the information in this article stops at Blackbeard attempting to shoot Philip, and not the Battle for the Fountain of Youth? Was this done on purpose? - Lord Midhav 10:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Good question. (Hello, Lord Midhav, admin of Pirates Wiki and Lord of Bay of Bengal, :) nice to meet you ) I don't think this was done on purpose ARC Trooper Tal 10:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Nice to meet you too ARC! Thanks. I guess I'll have to fill it in sometime soon. - Lord Midhav 10:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Mid, I'm afraid it's been my-doing. Way back when around the time of the creation of the mutiny's page, I filled in the info. But ever since OST came out, I haven't the time to fill in the rest of the quest. Right now, I am currently creating an expansion of the OST plot summary for the film's page...maybe we can use that(but with more details of course), as the contents for the Quest. Just something to throw out. lol -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:14, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Battle/Event article names Just something I thought I'd bring up... Skirmish in London Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge Battle at Whitecap Bay Skirmish off of Palm Tree Grove Battle for the Fountain of Youth These are the names currently used for articles, and on the quest's article. Only 2 of these events were named according to official POTC material: Battle at Whitecap Bay and Battle for the Fountain of Youth. All the others are, for now, conjectural. Now what I want to bring up is a possible renaming for these articles. The Mutiny article should suffice, but the others may need renaming. Getting to more detail... *'Skirmish in London' - Main reason I see this being changed is because the skirmish seemed to take more place in the Captain's Daughter, but that would make more sense if a duel page was ever made, and the fact that the event was about Jack's "legendary escape". So far, the only close-to-official name I could find was in a portion from the Art of OST book: "...Captain Jack's escape from St. James Palace", while others just call it a carriage chase, which I don't think is quite suitable as a title. So I propose we rename the article either the official "Escape from St. James's Palace" or if we need to specifically say London(as Jack's escape happens from one end of London Town to another) the conjectural "Escape in London". *'Skirmish off of Palm Tree Grove' - Main reason I see this being changed is because the name of the location is wrong as I understand it, Palm Tree Grove only a part of San Miguel. So I'm assuming it would make more sense to only use the name "Palm Tree Grove" in the title if we're talking about the scene with Jack and Barbossa tied to palm trees and of course Jack's escape. So far, the only close-to-official name I could find was in a portion from the OST Visual Guide: "...when he and Barbossa infiltrate the enemy camp" and the titles of pages or sections "Reunion at Palm Tree Grove" and "Swinging Escape". So I propose we either rename the article "Escape from Palm Tree Grove", "Infiltration of the Spanish camp", or "Infiltration of Fort San Miguel". And that's about it. Consider wisely, mates. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 09:06, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :"Escape in London" and "Escape from Palm Tree Grove" will suffice, says I. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:03, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree; those seem good. Captain Teague (talk) 22:06, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, it's done! -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 14:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC)